barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
I'm A Builder!
I'm A Builder! is the 10th episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the Season 4 episode Let's Build Together. Plot With a little imagination, Barney and his friends use boxes to build a castle for Baby Bop's teddy bear who is dressed up as a princess! Song List #Barney Theme Song #Shapes #The Construction Song #We Are Little Robots #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #The More We Work Together #I'm a Builder #Clean Up (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad/Caring Hearts) #Castles So High #I Love You Trivia Television Versions (PBS Kids Version) for Original Aired Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! * yes!!!! (Alabama Public Television Version) for Aired in 2012 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (KCET Version) for Aired in 2007 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (KLCS Version) for Aired in 2008 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (KQED Version) for Aired in 2008 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (KPBS Version) for Aired in 2008 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (Connecticut Public Television Version) for Original Aired Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (WUCF Version) for Aired in 2008 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (Georgia Public Television Version) for Aired in 2007 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (Hawaii Public Television Version) for Original Aired Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (Idaho Public Television Version) for Original Aired Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (WTTW Version) for Aired in 2006 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (Iowa Public Television Version) for Aired in 2007 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (WGBH Version) for Aired in 2006 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (WTVS Detroit Public Television) for Aired in 2007 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (New Hampshire Public Television Version) for Aired in 2007 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! * yes!!!! (WNET Version) for Original Aired Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (WPBS Version) for Original Aired Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (WXXI Version) for Original Aired Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (WNED Version) for Original Aired Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! * yes! (WCFE Version) for Aired in 2006 ' Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! ('UNC-TV Version) for Aired in 2007 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (SCETV Version) for Aired in 2007 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (Prairie Public Television Version) for Aired in 2007 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (WVIZ Version) for Original Aired Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (KERA Version) for Original Aired Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (KLRU Version) for Aired in 2008 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (KLRN Public Television Version) for Aired in 2007 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (Houston Public Television Version) for Aired in 2007 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (Vermont Public Television Version) for Aired in 2007 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! * yes!!!! (KCTS Version) for Aired in 2007 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (KSPS Version) for Aired in 2007 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (Universal Kids Version) Coming Soon on YouTube!!! (Amazon Prime Video Version) Bultum2000 will premiere the "Amazon Prime Video" version of "I'm A Builder!" on YouTube!!!!!!! (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 12 for Original Aired Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment Daniel Juravaky will upload "A Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (I'm A Builder!)" on YouTube!!!! Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation Category:Barney & Friends Episodes